1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for loading and transporting recreational vehicles on a pickup truck box, and more particularly to such apparatus that simultaneously carries two elongately oriented and laterally adjacent recreational vehicles partially supported on outrigger assemblies outwardly of the pickup box sides.
2. Background and Description of Prior Art
For purposes of this Application the term “recreational vehicle” includes snowmobiles, 4 wheel all-terrain vehicles (ATV's) and similar off road vehicles.
Generally only one recreational vehicle can be accommodated in a conventional pickup truck box because of the width available between pickup box sides. This is a disadvantage and other means to carry two recreational vehicles at the same time have been developed, but these other means also have had inherent disadvantages.
Trailers have been used but are generally large, difficult to store, expensive to maintain and license, increase stopping distances, are difficult to maneuver especially in off road areas, and require additional parking space.
As an alternative, horizontal platforms disposed above the truck box and extending laterally beyond the pickup's sides, commonly known as raised decks, have been developed. Disadvantages of known raised decks include instability because of the higher center of gravity, decreased fuel mileage because of increased wind resistance, limited passage under overhead objects such as tree branches, garage doors and commercial drive-throughs, difficulty in loading and unloading recreational vehicles onto the raised decks because of the height, and no structural means to prevent lateral movement of a recreational vehicle in the event the pickup is in an accident because the raised deck is above the pickup box. Raised decks are also of a relatively permanent nature once installed and occasionally require modification of the pickup bed with fastening structures.
Loading recreational vehicles onto and off of raised decks has been done either with a crane-type apparatus that moves the recreational vehicle vertically and pivots it horizontally about a vertical axis, or with inclined ramps using vehicle's own powering system. Both of these methods have inherent risks that have resulted in serious injury to persons and damage to property. Crane type apparatus are dependent upon cables, pulleys, and other mechanical linkages that must securely attach to the recreational vehicle for support. Such components however are subject to mechanical wear and failure which may disrupt their function unexpectedly. When a snowmobile moves from an inclined ramp to a raised deck there is a position whereat the skis of the snowmobile are not in firm contact with either the inclined ramp or the raised platform and the snowmobile “teeters” on the apex of the transition area. When in this position the snowmobile and operator are at risk as the recreational vehicle may uncontrollably slide, pivot or move in an unintended direction.
The instant invention seeks to resolve these and other disadvantages inherent in known devices by locating a recreational vehicle transport platform within the box of a pickup below the top edges of the box sides and above the wheel well covers. The transport platform pivots adjacent the tailgate end to reduce the transition angle between the transport platform and loading ramp as the transport platform is inclined. The transport platform also carries outrigger assemblies outwardly of the pickup box sides to support the lateral structures of recreational vehicles to allow the recreational vehicles to straddle the pickup box sides.
The instant invention may be easily installed and removed from a pickup box by one person without specialized tools and requires no modification to the pickup. The invention as compared to similar prior art lowers the center of gravity of the load, reduces wind resistance responsively increasing stability and fuel mileage, and provides structural means to prevent recreational vehicles from moving laterally if the pickup is in an accident.
My invention does not reside in any of the foregoing features individually but rather in the synergistic combination of all of its structures, which necessarily give rise to the functions flowing therefrom as herein specified and claimed.